We're Going On A Cruise!
by Rainbow-Bunnii
Summary: Fiyero surprises the gang with a two week long cruise holiday. This should be fun... Fiyero/Elphaba (Fiyeraba) Glinda/Boq (Gloq) Nessa/OC
1. Surprise

**Authors note: Hi! If you read my main Fanfiction, 'Shiz University One-Shot Library' then you'll know that in my last chapter, my authors note said I had a new fic idea, which was a definite go-ahead. Here it is! Yes, I'm starting a new fic when I have another three (I think it's three) fanfictions to update. What are you gonna do, sue me? You don't even know my last name!**

**Just a short chap to start things off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... :'(**

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular grinned as he took a bite of his pasta. He was sitting at a table in the Lunch Hall with Elphaba, Galinda, Boq and Nessarose, and was about to break the news.

"So, what do you guys have planned for this month?" Fiyero asked. Let's see if you readers can guess which reply belongs to which person.

"Study."

"Shop."

"I don't know."

"I don't care, just as I'm with Miss Galinda."

"Well, you can do that... OR WE CAN GO ON A CRUISE MY PARENTS PAYED FOR!?"

The group stared at Fiyero with open mouthed grins.

Galinda and Nessarose hugged him in thanks, Boq 'Bro-hugged' him, and Elphaba pulled him in a rather passionate kiss.

"I thought it would be super fun for us to go on a little holiday together, so I pulled some strings with my parents."

"What did you do?"

"I gave up my tight white pants for a month." Fiyero said it with pride, extremely proud he gave up something so important for his friends."

"Only thing is, my parents thought the cruise in the holidays was too expensive, so we have to go in school time."

"Whats so bad about that?" Asked Galinda.

"We need to get permission from Morrible to leave school for two weeks."


	2. Persuasion

**Authors note: Well hi everyone, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm Lying)**

* * *

Elphaba wheeled Nessarose back to her and Galindas dorm, Boq following them. Galinda and Fiyero were confused as to why they were all smiling.

"We asked Morrible if we could leave for a fortnight and she said yes!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"How come she let you all?" Fiyero asked.

"We work hard in school." Boq replied.

"I try very hard to fail, so by failing, I win." Galinda told the three.

"Well, Morrible is in my room now, why don't you ask if you can go?" asked Nessarose.

Fiyero and Galinda stood up, and walked out of the door. Boq, Elphaba, and Nessarose followed, wanting to see how this turned out. The three looked through the window as Galinda and Fiyero entered the room Madame Morrible and Nessarose shared.

"Madame Morrible, we were wondering if-"

"No."

"What?"

"Look, you two, I gave Boq, Elphaba and Nessarose a two week holiday, as they actually _work hard _in school."

"Isn't there anything we can do to change your mind?"

"Well, actually..." Madame Morrible sat down, and removed her shoes.

"My feet have been a little sore recently. Give me a foot massage."

Galinda took a look at Madame Morrible's feet and burst into tears. The trio standing outside, however, could hear and see everything going on, and were laughing hysterically as Nessarose recorded the whole thing.

Galinda and Fiyero looked at each other before taking one of her feet each, and rubbing it gently.

"Use both hands."

Galinda cried harder.

"Harder."

_Half an hour later_

"Okay, you can have your holiday, you can go now."

Fiyero and Galinda ran out of the room faster then you could say 'Morrible is a fishface', and sprinted upstairs to wash their hands for five hours. Elphaba, Nessarose and Boq followed, cheering.

This was it. They were going on a cruise.


	3. Holiday Shopping

**Authors note: I'm actually in the process of updating 'Generation', would you believe. I have a lot more to do on it, but the starting paragraphs of the next chapter for it are in my Doc Manager.**

**I went to town today and I'm now the p-ROUD owner of loner locket (I'm gonna put a pic of my dog in it) and Glee, series 1 vol 1 on DVD. This was literally me earlier:**

**Bunnii: (In room staring wide-eyed at television)**

**Quinn: I'm pregnant.**

**Bunnii: LE GASP! OH MY GOD!**

**I thought this would be fun to write. In the next chapter I have lots of ideas of what they get up to, so after I finish this, I'm gonna get started on that, and hopefully it should be up tomorrow, if not the next day.**

**Small reference from a chapter of 'Shiz University One-shot Library' in here, but it is very small, and you'll be able to read it without getting that confused. **

**Also, I have a question to my readers who own Kindle Fires. Does anyone know how to update Fanfictions using that device? Whenever I go on this site via my Kindle, it won't let me access my Doc manager.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying)**

* * *

"Right, ladies, we have a mission." Galinda said to Elphaba and Nessarose, who were sitting on Galinda's bed, planning the upcoming holiday. Nessarose had a piece of paper she'd printed from the Ship's website, with lists of all the activities and events printed on it, and she was reading the events out loud.

"Ooh, on the 5th, 9th and 13th day of the cruise there's a formal night! All of the girls wear beautiful dresses and the guys wear tuxes, and they take professional photos!" Nessarose claimed.

"Ooh, let me see! This should be so much fun!" Galinda screamed.

"Shit." Elphaba stated.

Galinda politely took the activity sheet from Nessarose.

"Guys, we have to go shopping together to get our dresses! We can all bring our dresses from the beauty pageant for one formal night, but we still have another two dresses to buy!"

"Galinda, you have about a hundred and fifty formal dresses."

"Shut up Elphie."

"Well what's the time now?" Nessarose asked. "We could go on a shopping trip now!"

"It's only nine in the morning, we can go now!"

"Galinda, you know I don't have any spare money." Elphaba told her.

"Nessa, could you pass me those two stuffed animals next to you?" Galinda asked.

Nessarose passed her a soft toy bear and a soft toy pig. Galinda ripped off the head of the pig, which turned out, was stuffed with fifty pound notes.

"Cash?" Galinda asked.

She ripped off the bears head, which held a credit card inside.

"Or card?"

"Wow Galinda, who knew you had so much money? I knew you were rich, but these are fiftys!"

"I've been saving for ages. Mumsie and Popsicle helped a bit. Now, shall we go shopping?!"

"YEAH!" Nessarose replied enthusiastically.

"...Yeah..." Elphaba hesitated.

* * *

"This is my favourite dress shop in the whole of Oz!" Galinda said, walking into a colourful medium sized boutique, followed by Elphaba who was wheeling in Nessarose.

"Okay, grab a bunch of dresses and then we'll go and try them on at the same time."

The three girls ran to different sides of the shop, Galinda looking at pinks, Nessarose looking at purples, blues and greens, and Elphaba looking for something black.

"Okay, I'm ready." Galinda said, holding a pile of pink in her hands.

"Me too." Nessarose said, a mid length green dress and a purple dress that went down to the floor in her lap.

"I think I'm ready." Elphaba said, holding up one dress, which, above all odds, was very pretty.

It was black, but had a slight shimmer to it. It went passed her knees and had a butterfly on the bodice, which was filled with white sequins.

"Elphie, that's actually a very nice dress. Could use a little pink though. Let's go try it on."

The girls had decided that two ofthem would sit down while they saw what the third looked like in their dress. After walking around several other dress shops in the shopping centre already, Elphaba and Nessarose decided waiting for Galinda to try on all of her dresses would give their feet a break.

Galinda came out of the cubicle wearing a candyfloss coloured short dress, which puffed out slightly.

"Really nice, Lin, but that shade washes you out a bit, what with your complexion and all. Something a bit darker would suit you more." Commented Nessarose. Elphaba gave a confused look.

"Where'd you learn so much about fashion?"

"I share three classes with Galinda."

"Ah."

"Well girls, I have another two dresses this colour, I'm guessing I should discard them."

"Yep, it'll save a lot of time, too."

Galinda went back into one of the cubicles changing rooms, and emerged later wearing a hot pink dress that came down to the floor, with a cut up the side, and a flower on one of the straps.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect." The Thropp girls said in unison.

"I still have another two, I'll put this in the 'maybe' pile?"

"Definately."

The next dress was a lighter shade, but not as light as the candyfloss dress. It had one thick strap on the right shoulder but strapless on the left side. There were sparkles going down diagonally from the strap down to the endoff the bodice. The sparkles then twirled around the skirt part.

"You know what Lin, I'd say go with those two, they look really good on you." Elphaba told her, and she really meant it.

"I thought so too. Nessa, wanna go next?" Nessarose nodded and wheeled herself into a bigger cubicle, with her dresses in her lap. Elphaba followed her in to help her. Both dresses suited her perfectly, and the three decided to get them without hesitation.

When Elphaba tried on the one dress she picked, she just stared at herself in the mirror of the cubicle.

_It actually looks good. Wow. Me, beautiful?_

What Elphaba was feeling at that moment was exactly alike to what she felt when she had been 'Galinda-fyed'. She came out of the cubicle and saw the facial expressions of her sister and best friend.

"What?"

"E-Elphie, you look amazing!" Galinda squealed. "But we still need one more dress."

Galinda ran out of the changing room and came back with a tight fitting jumpsuit. The top bit was white, with a black design on it, and the bottom half was completely black.

"Galinda, that's gonna show a lot of my legs."

"Exactly."

"But it's not a dress."

"But it's still formal."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too." Galinda thrust the outfit in Elphabas arms and shoved her back into the changing rooms. Galinda smirked when she came out, happy that she was right, and Elphaba was beautiful.

"Ladies, we now have our formal wear."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 days, but I swear I spent 2/3 of those days writing this. I really have to finish updating me and 'WeAllHaveAnEscape's Les Misérables fic before I update this again, or any other Wicked stories, so please try to appreciate that I have other Fanfictions to write, and I have to cope with real life at the same time.**

**-Bunnii**


	4. On the road again

**Authors note: So if you are a regular reader, then you would have received a PM from 'WeAllHaveAnEscape', saying I had to quickly take an unannounced break due to personal reasons. Something popped up in life and so I had to PM her asking to tell you guys I had to leave for a while. She rocks for sending a PM to all you guys. I don't know how frequent updates will be, as real life is _really _stressful and hard at the moment for me, but don't expect them once every 1-4 days, as I'm going through a real rough patch at the moment. No, I'm not turning this into a sob story. Hopefully things will be nearly normal in about a fortnight, but for now on, updates will probably be once every 5 days, but don't quote me on it.**

**Please review, I don't really like this fic that much, I think it kinda sucks, so please type up a quick review after reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Galinda sat next to Elphaba on her bed. Their luggage was packed and they were waiting for Fiyero, Boq and Nessarose to enter the room.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Galinda squeeled.

"I know."

"I'm gonna get so drunk!"

"I know."

"I'm so doing karaoke!"

"I know."

"You keep replying by saying 'I know'."

"I know."

As Galinda sighed, the door opened. Fiyero and Boq entered, Fiyero holding a rectangular shaped box covered in black wrapping paper, and Boq holding a smaller box in pink wrapping paper.

"Hey guys," Fiyero chirped. "Listen, the drive from Shiz to the port is a good three hours, so we got you two something each to entertain you. Don't worry, we both paid fifty fifty on something for Nessa, too." The boys handed the two friends their present. Fiyero quickly pulled out a video camera.

"I'm gonna record us each day of the holiday, and make a short film of the footage when we get back," Fiyero explained, hitting the 'record' button.

"Okay, Galinda, open yours first." Galinda ripped open the wrapping paper, to reveal a box with a picture of an iPod touch on. Galinda smiled and opened the box up. She took the iPod out of the box with care, and smiled when she saw it was in a hot pink case.

"Turn it on." Boq told her. Galinda pressed the 'on' button and found that the background was a picture of her and Boq.

"I put a bunch of your favourite songs on it for the road." Galinda beamed.

"You next Elphaba." Fiyero told her. Elphaba carefully opened the package, more neatly then Galinda had, and smiled as she saw a Kindle fire.

"I've put a bunch of your favourite books on it already. 'Pride and Predujuce', 'Les Miserables', 'Little Women' and 'Of Mice And Men'." Fiyero said.

Both girls hugged their boyfriends tightly before Fiyero turned the camera off.

"We bought Nessa a sketchpad and a set of artist's pencils. We know she loves art." Boq said as they made their way downstairs to her dorm. They greeted Nessarose and she thanked them for her gift before they made their way to the car Fiyero had rented for them, one that was suitable for Nessarose's wheelchair.

"Well, here we go!"

* * *

"TEN THOUSAND BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, TEN THOUSAND BOTTLES OF BEER!" Galinda and Boq sung.

"Oh don't tell me their gonna sing this all the way to the port!" Fiyero screamed to no one in particular.

_Two hours later._

"TWO THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED AND FORTY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, TWO THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED AND FORTY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, TWO THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED AND- Fiyero, I have to go to the bathroom!" Galinda told Fiyero.

"Well maybe you should've gone before we left!"

"But I need to go!"

"But we passed the nearest service station half an hour ago!"

"Well turn the car around, and step on it. If we don't turn around now, you'll have a huge mess to clean up!"

Once Galinda had visited the bathroom in the service station, the group got back in the car again.

"Fiyero, I forgot something! We have to go back!" Nessarose screamed.

Fiyero sighed.

"What did you forget and where is it?"

"One of my bags. In my dorm."

"Elphaba, help me out here!" Fiyero pleaded in frustration.

"Can't talk. Blocking you all out via Kindle. Go away." Elphaba said in a tone that sounded robotic.

And so, the car turned around, all the way back to Shiz.

* * *

Once Nessarose had got all of her things, Galinda thought it would be fun to put her iPod on full blast and have a karaoke session. 'Omigod you guys' from 'Legally Blonde The Musical' came blaring out. Galinda sung (Well, screamed) the first verse at the top of her lungs.

"DEAR ELLE, HE'S A LUCKY GUY! I'M LIKE, GONNA CRY, I GOT TEARS RUNNING OUTTA MY NOSE! MAD PROPS, HE'S THE CAMPUS CATCH, YOUR THE PERFECT MATCH, AND YOU BOTH HAVE SUCH GREAT TASTE IN CLOTHES! OF COURSE HE WILL PROPOSEEEEEEEE!"

Nessarose sung the second verse and the two girls belted out the chorus together.

_One hour away from port._

"MINUS TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, MINUS TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER-"

"SHUT UP!" Cried a very desperate Fiyero.

"...Fiyero?"

"Yes Boq?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How much time is there before the ship sets sail?"

"It leaves the dock at eight pm."

"Are we there yet _now_?"

"No!"

_After One hour of constant 'Are we there yet's_

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

"YES!"

Fiyero found a parking space, and parked the car. They handed their luggage to some helpful staff members, who would bring it on board later, and set foot on what was going to be a memorable experience.

* * *

**Hope I did okay. Oh, and lookup 'Omigod you guys' from 'Legally Blonde the Musical'. Actually, MTV filmed the entire musical and it's ALL on Youtube. Watch it if you have time and PM me and say what you think.**

**-Bunnii**


	5. Setting Sail And A Holiday Romance

**Authors note: I actually don't know what to say, exept I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Fiyero smiled as he looked at the cards he was given, which opened everybody's cabins. He and Elphaba were sharing a room, right next to Nessarose's cabin as requested by Elphaba. Galinda and Boq were also sharing, and their cabin was on the other side of them. Fiyero handed everyone their card, which not only opened the room, but was required for making purchases, and getting on and off the boat at ports. Just as Elphaba was about to open the door, Fiyero's hands covered her eyes. He opened the door, led Elphaba in, and took his hands away, smiling as she gasped. The room was fairly big, with an en suite, a television by the bed, and the best part, a balcony.

The couple stepped outside the room to where there balcony was. As they hadn't set sail yet, all they could see was the port, but both were thinking of how beautiful the view would be when they were at sea.

Fiyero stood behind Elphaba, wrapping his strong arms around her.

They came back into the room and layed back on their bed. Fiyero switched on the television, and flicked through the channels. The first channel showed videos of all of the activities on the ship, and tours that could be arranged for when they got to France, Italy and Spain. A knock on the door was heard, and Fiyero answered it.

Elphaba changed the channel, smiling. Elphaba had _never_ been on a holiday before. Nessarose had, several times with their father. But Elphaba was always left at home with the staff of their house.

"Can we come in?" She heard Galinda ask. Elphaba opened her eyes and saw Galinda wheeling Nessarose in, followed by Boq. Galinda hopped on the bed next to Elphaba. Boq sat behind them, and Fiyero lifted Nessarose out of her wheelchair, placing her on Elphaba's other side, then sitting next to Boq.

"What're we watching?"

" 'Bridget Jones's Diary'." *

"Oh, I _love _this film!"

* * *

The group stood on the top deck by the pool, and smiled into Fiyero's video camera as they set sail.

"I think I'm going to have a little look around the ship." Nessarose told them.

"Want me to come with you Nessa?" Elphaba asked.

"No, I'm fine on my own."

Nessarose wheeled herself to the Ship's stern, where she saw a handsome looking man.

"Hi, my names Applejack."

"Applejack? Your names Applejack?"

"Yes, Rainbow-Bunnii named me this for a reason. Trust me, it'll make sense in a minute. What's your name?"

"I'm Nessarose Thropp."

"Okay, I'm gonna call you 'Rose' for short, and you can call me 'Jack'."

"Jack and Rose? As in the characters from the 'Titanic' movie?"

"Uh huh. You see, we're gonna have a romantic 'Titanic' themed montage."

"Why didn't Rainbow-Bunnii just name you 'Jack' then?"

"Copyright stuff." And with that, Jack turned to face the person reading this, whoever you may be, and said: "Rainbow-Bunnii wants to let you know that she does not own 'Titanic', the ship or movie."

* * *

Nessarose handed Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq scripts. There wasn't a part for Galinda. Besides, she was already off sunbathing.

"We're gonna re-create bits from the 'Titanic'?"

"Uh huh. See you at dinner!"

* * *

"Mum, dad, this is Jack." Nessarose announced, introducing 'Jack'.

"I'm not sure I approve, Rose." Elphaba said, pretending to be Nessarose's mother.

"I agree." Fiyero, 'the father' agreed.

"Anyway, your gonna get married to your fiancé." Elphaba said, pointing to Boq.

"I love him!"

_Half an hour later_

"Jack... I'll never let go... I promise!"

"He's on the climbing wall a few inches up, I think he's okay!" Elphaba exclaimed.

* * *

Nessarose ticked off 'Holiday romance' from her 'to do' list.

"Okay, what next?"

"I dunno, we'll just have to wait until the next chapter."

* * *

***The film 'Bridget Jones's diary' does not belong to me, nor does 'Titanic'.**


End file.
